<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brewing Love by Kentu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496125">Brewing Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentu/pseuds/Kentu'>Kentu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Love Live!, Buildup, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentu/pseuds/Kentu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning Love Live and disbanding, the members of Muse struggle to keep in contact. Umi begins working at a cafe just before the start of her third year at Otonokizaka, and one day someone familiar visits. Will the two reconnect Muse together and find love along the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Umi's alarm made a piercing sound in the bedroom as the clock hit 8 in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi lay in her bed and groaned as she was abruptly awakened by the noise. Sunlight entered the room as she picked herself up and rubbed her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I stayed up too late last night..." she muttered, as she slowly extended her arm to grab her phone on the nearby table. "Saturday... great."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Otonokizaka resumed school in three days, and Umi was anything but prepared for it. Becoming a third-year, seeing a new class of students, but most of all the absence of three of her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Umi had more important things to attend to. She hurriedly dressed, grabbed her bag, and exited the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, at least I'll arrive on time. I'd die before opening late!" Umi quietly said to herself. She continued down the same path towards Akihabara that she walked every day during spring break, and thoughts entered her mind as she strolled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how I'll keep doing this while I attend school. I can stay on weekends, but as for weekdays, I'll have to cut morning hours... That can't be good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Umi rambled in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi had gotten a job working at a cafe by Akihabara during spring break. She'd spent nearly all of her time on the job, going every day of the week and selling coffee from dawn until dusk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were so intense that Umi nearly bumped her head on the door on the way in. She gasped, quickly looked around to see if anybody saw, then sighed in embarrassment as she unlocked the door and entered the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe was devoid of any people. Umi turned the lights on and began to set up for business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe was relatively small, with only a few tables and seats, but its atmosphere evoked nothing but comfort to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cups of all kinds and sizes were stacked on shelves and counters, potted plants lay in nearly every corner and table, and a large bulletin board filled with countless notes from customers in the past lay on the wall across from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi was always joyful when admiring the cafe. It almost already felt like a second home to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This place is just so peaceful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Umi happily reflected as she continued to prepare for the cafe's opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi was the only worker at the cafe, as the store's owner decided to retire and employ her to run the shop instead. She was a quick learner and managed to become skilled enough to handle the entire store by herself within a single week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe surprisingly gained popularity through Umi's efforts, whether it was her adept coffee talents or even some recognizing her as the mythic Muse member she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? I actually finished early today. I must be getting faster at preparation! I suppose I can relax for a second while I wait." Umi thought as she looked around the cafe in a final review.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi also swiftly took an espresso cup and made herself a shot, then sat in one of the wooden seats to relax before she opened the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed a second later. It was a call from none other than Honoka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Honoka..." Umi whispered, and picked up the phone to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umi! We haven't talked in a while! How's it going?" Honoka said, as chipper as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi smiled. "I'm fine, Honoka! I should have kept in touch with you since March, sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honoka brushed it off, adding, "Don't worry about it! Tsubasa has been enough company for me. We've gone places together, message each other all the time-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suspected as much! You two make quite the couple," Umi replied with a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-We're not REALLY a thing! At least, just not yet..." Honoka answered. "But enough about me or Tsubasa, Umi! What have you been doing lately?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I actually got a job during spring break, Honoka! I work at a cafe near Akihabara now by myself, it's quite fun." Umi returned while sipping her espresso in relaxation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A cafe?! Amazing! You must be great to work all by yourself! Tsubasa and I are TOTALLY visiting!" Honoka said in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi laughed. "I'd be glad to have you two. But Honoka, have you been in contact with anyone else recently? I've been completely wrapped up here..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, you're the first one I thought of calling," Honoka giggled. "I don't think that any of us have talked since March."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pinch of sadness in the air before Umi spoke. "That's true. We all may have been trying to cope with it in our own ways. I can't imagine how Maki must be feeling with Nico away..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah..." Honoka quietly said. The brief silence was killed with Honoka adding, "Don't worry about it, Umi. We'll all still be together, no matter what."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, Honoka! School will certainly pick things back up." Umi replied with an air of determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honoka laughed and said, "Well, congrats on the job! You should message me the cafe's address sometime! I feel like I know why you chose to work at a cafe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi was taken by surprise and uttered, "Really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Whenever I think of a cafe, I think of the times we had with Kotori when she was 'The Legendary Maid Minalinsky' last year! Cafes are cozy, warm, and peaceful, just like her! It must remind you of Kotori somehow too. If I had to guess..." Honoka trailed off but killed her thoughts before continuing. "I can't wait to hear from her too! Right, Umi?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honoka couldn't see it, but Umi was blushing at her remarks and her head was a jumbled mess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cafes are like Kotori? It makes sense, but why? What is it about Kotori... Honoka must be looking too far into this-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umi?" Honoka asked, and Umi stammered, "Sorry, Honoka. I can't wait to contact her again too. Oh, the time! I have to open soon..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, Umi! I'm just glad that I got to hear from you! Bye Umi, have fun!" Honoka blissfully replied, and Umi responded, "Until later, Honoka!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umi pocketed her phone, drinking the rest of her shot in record time. She rose and flipped the entrance window's sign to "OPEN" to finish opening the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Umi peacefully continued tweaking the store as she watched pedestrians passing by on the sidewalk. Before she knew it, her first customer of the day arrived when Umi heard the doorbell sound a light ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome-" Umi pleasantly exclaimed, but abruptly stopped when she saw who had entered. Umi's face blushed in both realization and shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The visitor's gray hair was gently swept by the wind outside as she walked in, and her bow on the right side of her head was unmistakable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori brought her amber eyes to Umi's and shouted in surprise, "Umi?!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umi was the last person Kotori expected to meet today. </p>
<p>Kotori passed by the cafe just a moment earlier as she was shopping in Akihabara for extra fabric in her next clothing design. </p>
<p>Now, she was standing just feet away from her childhood friend, shocked and confused at what she saw.<br/><br/><em> It really is Umi! W-What do I even say, never mind that, what should I DO? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Kotori’s thoughts raced through her mind as she stood in front of the entrance in indecisiveness. <br/><br/>Awkward tension filled the cafe. Umi hastily left the counter and approached Kotori. <br/><br/>She blushed and finally responded after the seemingly endless silence. “Kotori… it’s been a while!” </p>
<p>Kotori let her instincts take over. </p>
<p>Before Umi could react, warmth encircled her as her friend’s arms embraced her. “Kotori-”<br/><br/>“I missed you, Umi!” Kotori cheerfully shouted in joy. <br/><br/>Umi laughed. “I’m glad to see you again, Kotori! Although you’re squeezing me a little too much…” <br/><br/>Kotori reddened and let go of her grip on Umi. “S-Sorry, Umi...” </p>
<p>“It’s f-f-fine, Kotori,” Umi replied as she steamed in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Kotori giggled and looked around the cafe in wonder.<br/><br/>“You work here now, Umi? This place is so cute!” Kotori exclaimed as she admired the board, silently reading a few of the notes on it.</p>
<p>Umi walked back behind the counter to face Kotori, nodding a smile on her face. “That’s right! It’s a lot of fun, too.”</p>
<p>“That’s awesome, Umi!” Kotori replied in shock. <br/><br/>“But the best thing about it is that I got to see you again!” Umi assured. She took a cup beside her and pleasantly added, “Order whatever you’d like! There’s no need to pay.” <br/><br/>Kotori gasped and shook her head in denial. “Umi, don’t worry about it!” <br/><br/>“It’s okay, I promise! How about a latte?” Umi chuckled. <br/><br/>Kotori smiled back. “That’d be great, Umi!”</p>
<p>Umi turned around to make an espresso as Kotori gave her a smug look.</p>
<p>When Umi’s back was fully turned, she silently took a 1,000 yen note and slipped it into the tip jar behind her friend. “Umi, at least make yourself one as well!”<br/><br/>Umi grinned back. “I’ll make another one, Kotori. Especially after you came in! The last time I was that shocked was when Honoka went overweight again!” Kotori laughed while Umi returned to her work. </p>
<p>As Kotori stood on the other side of the counter, she couldn’t help but gaze at Umi as she made them their drinks.<br/><br/><em> Umi’s so graceful when she’s working. It reminds me of her archery sessions at school...  </em></p>
<p>Kotori couldn’t describe how she felt as she watched Umi, and her emotions left her in confusion.<br/><br/><em> She’s… beautiful. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Heat immediately reached her face. Kotori lifted her hand against it without saying a word. <br/><br/><em> I’m... blushing. But why? Is it because- </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> “Kotori? Are you alright?” Umi asked. <br/><br/>Kotori shifted her gaze to see her friend carrying two warm lattes on a wooden tray in front of her. <br/><br/>“Oh, sorry, Umi! I’m just f-feeling a bit hot!” Kotori stammered, and Umi gave her a concerned look before shrugging it off. </p>
<p>Umi blushed at Kotori and brought the tray out of the counter. “Let’s sit together for a moment, Kotori!” </p>
<p>Kotori beamed in excitement. “Of course!”</p>
<p>The two sat on a nearby table and Umi looked down at the coffee in front of them. “Kotori, I should have made yours iced since you felt hot...” Umi murmured.<br/><br/>“Umi! It’s fine, don’t be silly!” Kotori retorted. The two smiled as they looked outside the window together. <br/><br/>Kotori reached for her latte but suddenly gasped in delight when she saw it up close. “It’s… an alpaca?! Umi, you’re incredible!” </p>
<p>“You have no idea how many lattes I’ve messed up, trust me!” Umi humbly replied. <br/><br/>“No really, Umi! Even though I was a maid, this level of art is wonderful!” Kotori argued while enjoying her latte.</p>
<p>“You’re definitely still better than me, Kotori!” Umi replied with a chuckle.<br/><br/>Kotori gave her a pout in dissent. However, she couldn’t help but admire how Umi worked here. She made everything at the cafe seem so carefree and effortless. <br/><br/>Kotori thought to herself as she looked outside. <br/><br/><em> I wish I could have a job like this too, it seems so nice! </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Her heart skipped a beat in excitement. <br/><em> <br/></em> <em> Hold on… What if… </em> <br/><br/>Emotions overwhelmed Kotori as she turned back to the table. “Umi!” <br/><br/>Umi returned her gaze to receive a question she was not prepared to answer.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“C-can I work at this cafe with you?!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep updating this on a weekly basis, and I'm glad that you stuck around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-work? With me?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Umi panicked internally as she processed Kotori’s request.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her nervousness was obvious to Kotori, who started to feel uncomfortable as well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry… I shouldn’t have asked.” Kotori said, brushing the question off as if it was never asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umi took a deep breath as she finished her last thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s now or never, Umi!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea, Kotori!” Umi finally replied.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori’s eyes lit up at Umi’s answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… She actually agreed?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kotori fumbled her words until she managed to stammer, “Really, Umi? A-are you sure?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Umi beamed at her friend. “Of course! I could use the help, Kotori. Also, you already have plenty of experience!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori laughed in relief. “Thanks, Umi! I’m so happy!!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it...” Umi said with a blush. “It’s nothing though! Kotori, can you give me a moment?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure thing!” Kotori blissfully replied. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Umi grabbed her phone and began dialing as she rose from the table and thought to herself anxiously as she called the cafe’s owner behind the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really agreed with Kotori! I can’t believe it!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kotori sighed as Umi left and blew on her latte as she exhaled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s wrong with me lately? What made me ask Umi so quickly, and why is my heart always racing when I’m with her?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A moment later Umi quietly finished her conversation and set her phone aside. She excitedly returned to the table and shared the news with Kotori.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It turns out the cafe’s owner was looking for a second person all along! She trusted me when I had mentioned you, and said that I can teach you everything any day!” Umi exclaimed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori smiled in joy. “Umi, how about you help me today, then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, after we finish these lattes!” Umi grabbed her drink and smirked back at </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two giggled as they drank their coffees together in delight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So now you already know how to make all of the coffee…” Umi contemplated as Kotori grinned at her accomplishment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep! Is there anything else, Umi?” Kotori asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm… That should be all, Kotori!” Umi replied. She quickly turned the machines back on and gasped. “Oh, I almost forgot! Just a second…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori looked on as Umi spun around to reach for something in the back cabinet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s Umi getting that’s all the way back there? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Umi held a bright, brown apron and brought it to Kotori with a smile. “It’s not dirty, I promise. Kotori, try it on!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori gasped in excitement and eagerly took it from Umi’s hands. She wore it in a flash and beamed in joy as she looked down at herself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s so cute!” Kotori screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umi couldn’t help but smile as she watched Kotori drown in adoration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad she’s liking it so far. I hope I can use this time to get closer to Kotori-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Umi! We have visitors!” Kotori added. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Umi snapped out of her daydream and saw two girls entering the cafe. She composed herself and said, “Welcome! What would you like to order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotori stayed next to Umi with a smile as the customers ordered their drinks, and thought to herself as she silently observed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to get used to working again… But with Umi, it’ll be easy!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Umi turned to Kotori and asked, “Kotori, could you make the two cold brews?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No problem!” Kotori answered in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umi went back to the register as Kotori began to make the drinks. “That’ll be 700 yen, please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here you go!” one of the girls replied as she paid Umi immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umi started to walk away to help Kotori when the other girl stuttered something that she could barely hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what’s up with her. It could be…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Umi ignored her concerns and went to her friend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori proudly held the two coffees with a smile. “Don’t worry, Umi! I already finished!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re quite fast, Kotori!” Umi replied as they served the drinks on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotori chuckled, and the two grinned at each other until one of the girls finally spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-a-are you two Umi and Kotori from Muse?!” one of them screamed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori froze in shock as the visitors realized who they were. Umi laughed before answering, “Yes, we are. But keep it a secret!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The customers panicked in disbelief, immediately asking for pictures with their icons. Kotori chuckled as she posed with one of her fans, and couldn’t help but think: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that this could have happened, but the first customer?! I can’t imagine how many times Umi has been through this…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>After the girls left, the two sighed in exhaustion. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We might be even easier to recognize with the two of us together…” Umi muttered in embarrassment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori twinkled. “Umi, at least we got a new note on the board!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She hurried past Umi to read the new sheet on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thanks for the pictures, Kotori and Umi! We’ll come back soon!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kotori giggled as she finished reading the message. She looked at the slip for a few more seconds before noticing something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>What looked like an extra sentence was hardly scribbled on the back of it. Kotori slowly took the note off and managed to barely read it while squinting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“P.S. If one of you manage to read this, good luck! You two would be the cutest couple!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The cutest WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kotori frantically pushed the note back into the board and walked back to the counter in shame.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kotori?” Umi questioned with a concerned look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The n-note was just really cute! Umi, let’s get back to preparing more coffee!” Kotori stammered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small laugh slipped out of Umi as more visitors entered the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The rest of the day flew by as the two served customers the entire day. Umi looked up at the clock by the board and exhaled in relief.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s time to close, Kotori! You still have to get clothing fabric, right?” Umi asked. She flipped the door sign back to “CLOSED” and turned to a surprised Kotori.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah! But why?” Kotori replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Umi gave her a warm smile as the sunset shone through the cafe’s window. “Well, you can leave early. I can help you with closing another time!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Kotori reluctantly argued. Umi silently nodded and Kotori quietly took off her apron with a friendly scowl. “Tomorrow then, Umi, promise me!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I promise.” Umi pledged. Kotori beamed and ambushed Umi, giving her another surprise hug.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Umi yelped and blushed in humiliation as Kotori refused to let go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kotori, stop trying to give me heart attacks!” Umi shrieked, and Kotori giggled until she finally let go and waved Umi goodbye as she exited the cafe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is Kotori thinking? She’s warmed up to me even after not seeing each other for so long. Oh well, back to closing...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Umi turned to shut the lights off as her heart continued to race until she received an epiphany when she saw the cafe’s oven.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t made one in a while. But if it’s for her...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Umi opened a nearby drawer and pulled out an old baking cookbook she received from the owner. She rapidly flipped through the recipes until she finally stopped at the page she was searching for.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...New York Cheesecake...” Umi whispered to herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit late on this, but I promise I'll make up for it! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for taking the time to read! This will be the first long story I've written and all for my favorite ship. I expect to update this when I can, and I'm excited about what'll happen! Above all else, I hope you enjoyed it so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>